All My Heart
by leesungmiNChokyuhyun
Summary: Aku ingin orang yg kucintai melihatku! summary macam apa ini? Pairing: Kyumin :D RnR pleasee..


**All My Heart**

Pairing: KyuMin 3

Cast: -Lee Sungmin

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Donghae

-Lee Hyukjae

-Kim Ryeowook

-Choi Siwon

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt

Rating: PG-15

Summary: Aku ingin orang yg kucintai melihatku! (summary macam apa ini?) -_-

Author: Nindya Caroline ElfMinnie :)

OoOoOoO

-_**Sungmin's POV**_-

"HAHAHAHAHA.."

Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan tawaan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tawaan dari Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Eunhyuk, yang merupakan kelompok anak2 namja yg suka berbuat ulah disekolahku. Kebiasaan mereka yang tak lain adalah mengerjai anak2 lain yang menurut mereka lemah. Banyak sekali murid2 yg sudah jadi korban mereka, terutama aku, LEE SUNGMIN.

Mereka lebih suka mengerjaiku daripada anak2 yang lain. Mungkin karena aku sekelas dengan mereka, atau karena sifatku yg sedikit pendiam ini. Sejak kelas 1 SMA mereka sudah sering tidak pernah bosan untuk melakukannya. Jika kalian bertanya padaku 'Apa kau membenci mereka?', pasti kalian akan mengira aku akan menjawab 'Iya', tapi itu SALAH! Aku menyukai seseorang diantara mereka. Yaitu,CHO KYUHYUN. Padahal dia terkenal sangat jahat disekolah, bahkan anak2 bilang Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki hati nurani dalam dirinya. Aku merasa masih ada sesuatu yg dia sembunyikan dari orang-orang. Aku menyimpan perasaan ini sejak dulu, sejak aku mengenalnya sebagai seseorang teman sekelas. Tapi, kurasa dia melihatku sebagai alat hiburan untuknya dan teman-temannya itu..

"HEY! BERHENTI MENGERJAI SUNGMIN!" bentak Ryeowook.

Ryeowook, temanku yang satu ini memang berbeda denganku. Mereka sangat membenci Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya itu. Dia tidak suka jika mereka selalu menggangguku. Dia menghampiriku yg sedang terduduk di lantai dengan pakaian yg penuh dengan tepung dan air yg ku yakini ini adalah air sungai.

"Kau ini siapa? Berani membentak kami, hah?" balas Donghae

"Apa kalian punya hati? Berhenti lakukan ini pada Sungmin!" bentak Ryeowook sekali lagi

"Mau apa kau ikut campur?" kata Eunhyuk

"Sudah! Hari ini sudah cukup, ayo kita pergi.." kata Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari meja yg sedari tadi ia jadikan tempat duduknya untuk menyaksikan diriku ini.

Mereka pun pergi dari sini. Ryeowook pun membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Ryeowook

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk.

"Kajja! Kita bersihkan tepung2 ini dari tubuhmu" kata Ryeowook sambil merangkulku menuju Toilet.

-_**Author's POV**_-

Siang pun datang, sekolah telah usai dilaksanakan. Sekarang, Sungmin hanya bisa diam di bangku sekolahnya. Mana mungkin dia bisa kembali ke rumah dengan pakaian yg kotor seperti ini. Selain kotor, pakaian itu juga belum kering seutuhnya. Semua murid di kelasnya hanya memandang Sungmin aneh dan berpikiran bahwa anak ini gila. Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya hanya bisa menertawakannya. Tunggu..itu bukan Kyuhyun! Itu Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, dan murid2 namja lainnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memainkan PSP miliknya.

"Lihat yeoja itu, apa dia tidak punya rasa malu untuk tetap berada di sekolah ini? Hehehe.."

"Entahlah, aku sangat jijik melihatnya!"

Itulah sedikit sindiran yg dilontarkan namja2 itu. Mereka tidak memperdulikan Sungmin sama sekali ketika mereka mengejek Sungmin tepat dihadapan yeoja itu.

Mendengar sahabat-sahabatnya tertawa, Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi tertuju pada PSP, sekarang Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas. Melihat betapa menderitanya yeoja itu.

Setelah memandangnya sebentar, Kyuhyun pun meraih tas miliknya dan bergegas pulang.

"Ayo kita pulang!" perintahnya.

_**-Sungmin's POV**_-

"Sungmin-ah, apa yag terjadi padamu? Kenapa seragammu kotor seperti ini?" tanya Eomma cemas

"Gwaenchana Eomma, tadi aku jatuh makanya jadi kotor seperti ini, mianhae telah membuat Eomma cemas?" jawabku, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membohongi Eomma, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku sering disiksa oleh sekelompok namja di sekolah.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Apa kakimu ada yang terluka?" tanya Eomma

"Aku tidak apa-apa Eomma, kakiku juga baik-baik saja, lebih baik aku sekarang mandi dan setelah itu istirahat" jawabku

"Ne, setelah mandi turunlah untuk makan malam! Arra?"

"Arraseo Eomma.." kataku dan beranjak ke kamarku untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi dan makan malam, aku kembali ke kamarku untuk istirahat. Sebelum itu, aku sempatkan diri untuk menulis buku harianku. Setiap hari aku selalu menuliskan kejadian-kejadian yang kualami tiap hari. Hanya benda itu yang membuatku tenang dan karena benda itu juga aku dapat menceritakan tentang seseorang yang kucintai diam-diam. Yaitu Cho Kyuhyun..

_Kamis, 9 Juni 2011_

_-Kumohon, lihatlah aku sebagai seorang yeoja sederhana!-_

_Kyuhyun-ah.._

_Apa kau tidak bosan melihatku seperti ini?_

_Apa kau tidak bisa melihat diriku seperti dulu saat kita pertama kali bertatap muka?_

_Aku lelah.._

_Kumohon hentikan semua ini!_

_Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus berbohong seperti ini pada Eomma_

_Tolong lihat hatiku ini_

_Hati ini terbuka lebar bagimu_

_Tapi kau tidak pernah mau mencobanya_

_Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang namja, bukan sebagai Musuh!_

_Aku mohon..lihatlah diriku yang lemah ini.._

-_**Author's POV**_-

Esok harinya, Sungmin telat bangun karena semalaman ia sibuk membaca buku. Akhirnya, tanpa sarapan Sungmin pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan berlari sambil berharap bahwa dia belum terlambat masuk sekolah. Beruntungnya Sungmin bahwa masih ada 3 menit sebelum bel sekolah dibunyikan, dia pun tersenyum lega karena usahanya tidak sia-sia. Sungmin berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan harap agar tidak ada jebakan-jebakan yg dibuat Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya untuk Sungmin pagi hari ini. Di depan pintu kelas, Sungmin berhenti sejenak lalu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"_Semoga tidak ada apa-apa hari ini.."_ pikirnya

Baru saja Sungmin menyentuh knop pintu itu, air langsung turun dari atas pintu itu. Ternyata ini jebakan lagi. Untung saja Sungmin belum sampai berada dibawahnya pada saat air itu jatuh. Ada gayung diatas pintu itu, dan didalamnya ada air. Jika pintu itu dibuka, maka air didalam gayung itupun akan tumpah. Sungmin hanya menatap tumpahan air itu sejenak, lalu diarahkannya pandangannya pada Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya itu. Mereka hanya diam, sepertinya usaha mereka gagal untuk mengerjai Sungmin hari ini.

"Hari ini gagal yaa..?" kata Sungmin santai sambil berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon dan yang lainnya haya menatap kesal pada Sungmin, lalu berajak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kelas. Sementara Kyuhyun, dia hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong. Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tengah memandang ke arahnya.

"_Kau mau berusaha menghindariku lagi, hah?" _umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

-_**Sungmin's POV**_-

"Kau tidak terluka sama sekali kan?" tanya Ryeowook cemas

"Aku baik-baik saja Ryeowook-ah..sepertinya malaikat telah melindungiku hari ini" jawabku sambil tersenyum manis padanya

"Tapi..sampai kapan kau mau diperlakukan seperti ini terus, Sungmin-ah? Aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita.." katanya

"Entahlah, mungkin sampai mereka puas"

"Ya! Apa kau gila? Mereka tidak akan pernah puas untuk mengerjaimu, beri mereka pelajaran atau laporkan masalah ini pada Kepala Sekolah agar mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini"

"Tenanglah..aku akan mengahadapinya sendiri" kataku dan mulai berdiri dari dudukku. Belum sempat aku melangkah, Ryeowook menahan tanganku.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Cho Kyuhyun!" katanya

"Eh.."

"Apa itu alasanmu untuk terus berdiam diri seperti ini, seperti anak kecil yang selalu mau dipermainkan orang lain?" tanya Ryeowook

"Sudahlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya, ini masalahku, aku akan mengatasinya sendiri!" jawabku lalu beranjak meninggalkannya.

Apa aku salah jika menyukai seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Atau apakah aku tidak pantas untuk mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Aku bingung..

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan menarikku untuk mengikuti arah jalannya.

"Eh.." kagetku

"Kyuhyun ingin bicara denganmu!" kata orang itu.

"Siwon?"

"Cepatlah jika kau ingin selamat!"

"Lepaskan aku!" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari pegangannya

"Ikut aku! Kyuhyun ingin bicara denganmu…"

"Anni, aku tidak mau!" aku berusaha berontak, tapi apa daya, aku seorang yeoja dan yang tengah menarikku ini adalah namja. Tentu saja aku akan kalah. Untuk kali ini, aku hanya berharap untuk selamat. Semoga saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada diriku nanti. Kumohon..

-_**Author's POV**_-

Siwon membawa Sungmin ke gudang sekolah. Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan bingung apa yag akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Sungmin sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi.

"Masuklah, Kyuhyun ada didalam.." katanya

"A-aku..takut.." kata Sungmin, dan kali ini dia benar-benar menangis.

"Masuklah!" kata Siwon sekali lagi.

Dengan terpaksa Siwon mendorong Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam gudang gelap itu. Sungmin terjatuh dilantai yang penuh debu itu. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang ada dalam gudang itu. Sungmin pun menajamkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan dirinya sejak tadi.

"Hiks..hiks.." isak Sungmin.

"Berhentilah menangis!" ucap seseorang dari dalam gudang itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Sungmin menjauh saat Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Ketakutan yang sangat dalam tengah menyelimuti Sungmin saat ini. Dia tidak berhenti menangis sejak berada didalam gudang.

"Kumohon..jangan sakiti..aku…" ucap Sungmin disela-sela tangisnya. Kyuhyun terus mendekati Sungmin yg tengah berusaha menjauhi dirinya itu.

"Apa kau tuli? Berhentilah menangis!" bentaknya pada Sungmin, dan sukses membuat Sungmin diam. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat, dia takut saat Kyuhyun sudah berada didepannya saat ini. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah terduduk dilantai, dan tangannya pun mulai menyentuh wajah Sungmin.

"Uljima!" katanya, lalu menyeka air mata Sungmin yag mengalir di pipi putih itu.

"Hiks..hiks.." isak Sungmin

"Kumohon berhentilah menangis..karena jika kau menangis, wajah cantikmu itu akan hilang.." kata Kyuhyun tanpa berhenti mengelus pipi putih milik Sungmin itu.

"Kau tahu kalau kau itu sangat cantik jika tersenyum, maka itu tersenyumlah untukku.." katanya, lalu membetulkan letak poni Sungmin yg menutupi mata indah milik Sungmin itu.

"…." Sungmin hanya diam, dia masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan

"Kubilang, tersenyumlah! Aku ingin melihat senyum manismu itu, Lee Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun membalas tatapan itu.

"Ne.." ucap Sungmin

"Kalau begitu, tersenyumlah.."

Sungmin pun menunjukkan senyum miliknya yang paling manis untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang dia cintai. Tapi, Sungmin masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun ingin melihat senyuman dari seorang Lee Sungmin, murid yang selalu dia kerjai setiap hari. Kyuhyun pun menyentuh sudut bibir Sungmin, dan seketika Sungmin berhenti tersenyum.

"A-apa?" tanya Sungmin, namun pandangan Kyuhyun sekarang hanya tertuju pada bibir merah muda milik Sungmin itu. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut bibir mungil itu, lalu kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Apakah bibir ini sama manisnya dengan wajahmu, hah?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun mencium bibir pink milik Sungmin itu. Kyuhyun mengecupnya lembut, sementara Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Lama-kelamaan, ciuman itupun menjadi sebuah ciuman panas. Kyuhyun sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsunya untuk menikmati seorang Sungmin. Dia melumat bibir mungil milik Sungmin itu. Merasa belum ada balasan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menggigit bibir bawah milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin pun mulai terlarut dalam ciuman panas milik Kyuhyun itu, membiarkan Kyuhyun merasakan hangat bibir Sungmin itu.

Saking terlarutnya Sungmin dalam permainan Kyuhyun itu, Sungmin sadar bahwa sesuatu tengah masuk kedalam seragam sekolahnya. Sungmin tahu pasti ini tangan milik Kyuhyun. Dengan segera Sungmin melepaskan ciuman itu dari bibir Kyuhyun, dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun dari balik seragamnya.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Sungmin gugup

"Wae?", Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir mungil Sungmin itu. Sungmin berusaha berontak tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. Sungmin pun hanya pasrah menikmati sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Ciuman Kyuhyun pun turun, dan sekarang dia tengah menciumi leher Sungmin.

"Ssshh~ hentikan.." lirih Sungmin

"Hmm.."

"Hiks..hiks..kumohon hentikan!" kata Sungmin dan dia mulai menangis. Kyuhyun tetap meciumi leher putih itu, dan sampai Kyuhyun bicara tepat ditelinga Sungmin..

"Saranghae..Lee Sungmin.." katanya.

Sungmin terdiam, sekaligus tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru diucapkan Kyuhyun. Ternyata, orang yang dia cintai juga mencintai dirinya. Sungmin pun menangis begitu tahu Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya.

"Jangan permainkan aku..hiks..hiks.." isak Sungmin

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Lee Sungmin!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap air mata Sungmin

"Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menahan tangan Kyuhyun di pipinya

"Itu hak mu, terserah jika kau percaya atau tidak, yang terpenting sekarang aku mencintaimu.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin

"Hiks..hiks..aku takut..kau akan mempermainkanku lagi..hiks.." kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?"

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Saranghae..Lee Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Sungmin

"Nado saranghae..Cho Kyuhyun.." kata Sungmin dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

-_**Author's POV**_-

"Kau mempercayaiku kan? Bahwa aku bisa menjagamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne..aku percaya padamu.." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

-_**Sungmin's POV**_-

Kyuhyun mengantarkanku kerumah, sekalian dia juga ingin bertemu dengan ibuku. Sebenarnya aku menolak untuk mengenalkannya pada Eomma, tapi kau tahu, mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namja terkejam disekolah. Tapi, mulai sekarang aku sudah bisa menyebut dirinya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, namjachingu ku

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan Eomma, aku langsung mengantar Kyuhyun sampai depan gerbang rumahku. Aku tidak suka ada namja berlama-lama dirumahku. Bukannya aku tidak suka, aku hanya belum terbiasa menerima Kyuhyun dirumahku. Eomma juga sepertinya senang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tak kusangka Kyuhyun dapat menarik hati Eomma hanya dengan berbicara sebentar! Jurus apa yang Kyuhyun gunakan untuk menarik hati Eomma ku?

"Pulanglah.." suruhku.

"Kau ingin aku pulang sekarang?"

"Ne, orang tuamu pasti sudah mencarimu, pulanglah Kyu.."

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Kita berangkat sekolah bersama!" katanya.

"Arraseo, Cho Kyuhyun!" jawabku, lalu aku mendorongnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil miliknya, dan Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam.

"Ne, aku pulang dulu.." katanya sambil tersenyum manis, akupun membalas senyuman itu ^^

"Ne..", akupun terus memandang Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh pergi, aku masih belum percaya bahwa kami 'berpacaran'mulai hari ini.

Namun, datang sebuah perasaan tak mengenakan dihatiku.

"_Apa aku benar-benar bisa mempercayaimu, Cho Kyuhyun?" _tanyaku dalam hati.

-_**Kyuhyun's POV**_-

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung mengiriminya pesan.

**To: Lee Sungmin**

"_**Kau sedang apa?"**_

Tak lama kemudian, pesan baru pun datang. Tentu saja itu balasan dari Sungmin.

**To: Cho Kyuhyun**

"_**Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahku, apa kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu?"**_

Aku hanya tersenyum membaca balasan sms dari Sungmin itu, aku pun membalasnya balik.

**To: Lee Sungmin**

_**"Aku bisa mengerjakannya besok disekolah!"**_

**To: Cho Kyuhyun**

_**"Mwo? Apa kau gila? Cepat kerjakan tugasmu!"**_

** To: Lee Sungmin**

_**"Tenanglah, aku bisa mengerjakannya besok.."**_

** To: Cho Kyuhyun**

_**"Kerjakan sekarang!"**_

Dia mulai memaksaku sekarang, apa boleh buat aku harus mengerjakannya sekarang.

**To: Lee Sungmin**

_**"Arraseo, Lee Sungmin.."**_

**To: Cho Kyuhyun**

_**"Ne, anak baik! **__**"**_

Setelah membacanya, akupun beranjak dari ranjangku ke meja belajar dipojok kamarku untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahku.

-_**Sungmin's POV**_-

"Sungmin-ah..cepat turun! Kyuhyun sudah menunggumuu.." panggil Eomma dari bawah.

"Ne, Eomma..aku akan kebawah sebentar lagii.." jawabku. Aish, ternyata Kyuhyun benar-benar datang menjemputku. Kupikir dia hanya bercanda, tapi ternyata..dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dia pun datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku.

Setelah keluar dari kamarku, aku ke dapur sebentar untuk meminum susu, karena aku tidak sempat untuk makan makanya aku pilih untuk minum susu saja. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun menunggu lebih lama. Usai meminum susu, aku berajak ke halaman rumahku.

"Mianhae.." kataku sambil memakai sepatuku.

"Kau lama sekali.."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

"Kau meminta maaf, tapi kau tidak memandangku sama sekali. Apa itu bisa dibilang minta maaf?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tanganku menuju mobilnya.

"Aish..pelan-pelan!" lirihku.

"Masuk!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Aku hanya bisa menuruti perintahnya, mood Kyuhyun sedang tidak enak hari ini. Aku lebih memilih selamat daripada menolak perintahnya. Setelah aku masuk dan duduk dimobilnya, Kyuhyun pun ikut masuk dan mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

Hanya keheningan yang ada didalam mobil ini. Aku mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang fokus pada jalannya.

"Kau menculikku!" kataku kesal.

"Menculikmu? Aku kan hanya ingin berangkat sekolah denganmu, apa aku salah menjemput yeojachingu ku sendiri?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus pipiku.

"Tapi kan tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu, kau kasar sekali jika kau marah, aku membencinya.." kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu, mianhae..", Kyuhyun pun kembali menunjukkan senyumnya itu. Senyum itu selalu membuatku membeku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali jika dia menunjukkan senyum itu dihadapanku. Itu membuatku tambah menyukainya.

"Kau tahu kalau hari ini sekolah libur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Libur? Jinjja?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Ne.."

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Aish..aku ini benar-benar bodoh!" ujarku kesal.

"Gwaenchana, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti.." jawab Kyuhyun.

-_**Kyuhyun's POV**_-

Aku mengajak Sungmin ke atas bukit belakang sekolah. Aku yakin dia tidak tahu bahwa ada sebuah tempat yang indah dibelakang sekolah. Sungmin heran ketika aku membawanya ke belakang sekolah, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah anak kecilnya itu. Aku memang ingin memberinya kejutan hari ini. Sekaligus untuk merayakan hari jadi kami. Hari jadinya Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin..

Saat kami sampai dipuncak bukit, Sungmin hanya tersenyum memandang sekitar bukit ini. Tapi, pandanganku hanya tetap tertuju pada wajahnya. Sungmin memang benar-benar manis jika tersenyum. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu? Padahal kami sekelas sudah dari kelas 1 SMA, yang terpenting sekarang dia sudah menjadi milikku.

"Apa kau suka?" tanyaku.

"Johahae, jeongmal johahae Kyu.." jawabnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya.."

"Gomawo Kyu.." katanya.

"Apa ini sudah cukup untuk membuatmu percaya?" tanyaku, yang tentu saja membuat Sungmin berhenti tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Eh.."

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?" tanyaku lagi, dan sukses mebuat mata Sungmin yang tadi terlihat sangat gembira, sekarang berubah menjadi merah. Dia menahan tangisnya. Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun?

"Hiks..hiks.." tangisnya pun pecah. Aku pun menghampirinya, dan meraih tangannya yg sedang menutupi wajahnya itu.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyaku dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hiks..hiks..saranghae..Kyu.." katanya disela-sela tangisnya. Aku pun mengeratkan pelukanku, mulai sekarang aku harus berusaha untuk menjaganya. Menjaganya dari bahaya-bahaya yang membuatnya terluka dan jauh dariku. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya..

"Nado saranghae, Sungmin.." kataku.

Sungmin tersenyum didalam pelukanku. Aku juga ikut tersenyum karena dia. Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya, aku telah memiliki orang yang kucintai dan berjanji akan membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. Matanya sangat indah, aku menatap dalam mata bulat itu, mencari sebuah ketulusan dari dalam sana. Ternyata, memang ada ketulusan cinta didalamnya. Saat itu juga aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Aku ingin memberinya kecupan kecil dibibir pink milikku itu. Sungmin pun menutup matanya, menungguku untuk mencium bibirnya itu, dan tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi, aku telah menciumnya!

-_**Sungmin's POV**_-

Aku dapat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun bergerak dibibirku. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan bibir itu dari bibirku. Aku takut kehilangan bibir itu. Itu sudah menjadi milikku sekarang. Aku pun trlarut dalam permainan Kyuhyun dan berusaha membalas ciuman itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kami berciuman, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciumannya itu dari bibirku.

"Saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin.." katanya, lalu mengecup dahiku sekilas. Aku tersenyum.

"Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun.." kataku, lalu memeluknya.

_Sabtu, 11 Juni 2011_

_-Believe-_

_Ne.._

_Sekarang aku percaya padamu_

_Tidak ada lagi rasa kecewa itu_

_Semakin lama aku terlarut dalam rasa kecewa itu,_

_Membuatku betapa aku tambah mempercayaimu_

_Mempecayai seorang Cho Kyuhyun_

_Namja yang selama ini kucintai diam-diam_

_Tak kusangka dia juga mencintaiku_

_Dengan terjalinnya hubungan cintaku dengan Kyuhyun_

_Berakhir juga siksaan yang sering kualami setiap harinya_

_Aku janji.._

_Tidak akan selingkuh Kyu!_

_Aku janji.._

_Tidak akan membuatmu khawatir Kyu!_

_Aku janji.._

_Akan jadi yeojachingu yang baik Kyu!_

_Dan aku janji.._

_Aku akan selalu MENCINTAIMU Kyu!_

_~Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun~_

Selesai menulis buku diary milikku, tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk ke ponselku. Tentu saja dari namjachingu ku, Kyuhyun..

**To: Minnie**

_**"Selamat malam, jagiya,,"**_

Aku pun membalasnya.

**To: Kyu**

_**"Malam juga, jagiya,,"**_

_-_**END**_-_

OoOoOoO

_wew, jelek yaa? emang jelek kok -_-'_

_Review pleaseeee.._

_Gomawo ^^  
><em>


End file.
